Tokidoki, Tokki no Toki
by Kirinenko
Summary: Un día, Tokiya juraba que su compañero de habitación iba a provocarle una hernia. TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA


Autor Original: Intoxicated Gnu

ID: 1281273

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Título: A veces, tiempo de Tokki (o Tokki Toki, describiendo a Toki (ya) como Tokki). Juego de palabras. Tokki es el apodo que le da Reiji a Tokiya.

"¡Tokki!"

Tokiya detuvo sus pasos, un ligero temblor recorriendo su cuerpo _"¿Qué me llamaste?"_ siseó, mostrando sus dientes como un lobo enfadado.

"¡Ah, l-lo siento!" Otoya sacudió las manos en el aire. Gotas de sudor formándose en su frente "Es solo que – Rei-chan debe de habérmelo pegado. ¡No lo haré de nuevo!"

Los fríos ojos azules seguían clavados en él, el tiempo suficiente para darle una clara advertencia. _Ese Kotobuki…_ Ya era bastante malo el que estuviese constantemente rodeado por dos personas enérgicas como compañeros de habitación. Constantemente molestándole, riéndose con sus sonrisas demasiado grandes. Un día, Tokiya juraba que sus compañeros iban a darle una hernia o una crisis nerviosa. Quién lo causase dependería del día.

"A-A-A-Así que, vamos a almorzar juntos" dijo Otoya con una sonrisa temblorosa, su rostro con cinco tonos de rojo – en su mayoría por terror "¿V-Vale?"

Tokiya le lanzó una última mirada oscurecida antes de girarse y empezar a andar. _Geez,_ pensó, _es por esto que salgo fuera a comer._ Otoya había dicho que el almuerzo era solitario cuando siempre salía – más importante, dijo que Reiji estaba ocupado y no estaría ahí – sí que tenía que aceptar amablemente la invitación. A pesar de que Reiji se había ido, su presencia aún permanecía en la dinámica de su compañero, ambos la compartían. Tokiya podía incluso tan lejos como para llamarles a ambos sus amigos, pero eso no quería decir que le _gustase_. El aura demasiado agradable para querer matar y el complejo de ama de casa varonil de Reiji, le ponían de los nervios.

Otoya exhaló un suspiro de alivio y le siguió.

Las opciones de almuerzo estaban ya pocas, así que Tokiya no se lo pensó demasiado, solo tomó la caja con el color que parecía más llamativo, la que se veía de color azul. A pesar de que Shining Saotome era un loco saboteador, generalmente se las arreglaba para tener opciones de almuerzo bastante saludables. – era una escuela de idols, después de todo. Tokiya esperó en silencio para que Otoya eligiese su almuerzo _("¡Este me recuerda a la vez que fuimos a la feria!")_ de modo que pudiesen sentarse juntos como prometió.

Otoya quitó la tapa y la dejó en un segundo plano "¡Que aproveche!"

Tokiya colocó la caja con cuidado. Los delicados dedos sacaron la primera tapa con un pañuelo de mano rodeando la caja. Tosió cuando una nube de purpurina y confeti le golpeó en la cara. Con la sangre ardiendo y un incómodo apretón en su mandíbula, Tokiya se pasó el brazo por la cara y recogió la nota que estaba colgando de la ahora abierta caja.

 _¡Tada! ¡Nunca adivinarás QUIÉN!_

 _¡Felicidades por tu nuevo single, Tokki!_

 _Es espectacular, como esperaba de mi precioso kouhai~_

 _Así que, generosamente, he decido recompensarte con mi_

 _Bentou Mágico Extra Especial Kotobuki, ¡barbacoa!_

 _¡Come despacio!_

 _\- Rei-chan_

Los dientes de Tokiya apretados con rabia. _¡Ese Kotobuki!_ El gesto habría sido apreciado de no ser por el hecho de que ese chico siempre tenía que estropear sus ropas, arruinar su cabello e intentar engordarle. Estaba cubierto de mucha purpurina, podía conseguir un segundo trabajo como bola de discoteca. Del _púrpura_ más brillante.

Otoya salivó ante la vista de un almuerzo extra de lujo "¡Guau, Tokiya! ¡Eso se ve bien! ¡Qué suerte!" una amplia sonrisa se extendió por su rostro mientras se imaginaba el sabor, ignorando la rabia por los músculos tensos que estaba haciéndose cada vez mayor a su lado.

"Perdóname" un miembro del staff habló tras ellos, el hombre temblando un poco en sus pies y aliviado de no estar ahí por Tokiya "¿Puedo hablar un momento con Ittoki-san?"

"¡De acuerdo!" Otoya volvió a empaquetar su almuerzo para llevarlo con él. Un momento podía ser fácilmente un par de horas "Lo siento, Tokiya. Tendremos el almuerzo en otra ocasión, ¿vale?" dijo, sonriendo deslumbrantemente mientras se apresuraba a salir.

Tokiya no había oído ni una palabra de eso.

 _Ittoki-san._

 _Ittoki._

 _Ttoki._

 _¡Tokki!_

Tokiya cerró la tapa de su caja. Se tomó unos instantes para respirar, se puso en pie, y caminó directamente a su habitación. Los pasillos eran fríos y estaban vacíos. Finalmente podía relajarse. Siguió a un ritmo constante y no se detuvo para nada hasta que llegó a la puerta de su habitación. Cuando lo hizo, abrió con impaciencia para ponerse con su almuerzo.

"¡Ooh! ¡Es Tokki!" Reiji se levantó y corrió hacia la puerta con una sonrisa emocionada "¡En el momento perfecto!"

La boca de Tokiya se crispó con horror "K-Kotobuki-senpai, pensé que tenías planes para hoy"

Reiji rio tímidamente "Llego un poco tarde, pero ahora que estás aquí, puedes ayudarme" agarró la mano de Tokiya – sin permiso, como siempre – y le arrastró hasta su cama "Otoyan y yo fuimos de compras ayer y no puedo elegir que ponerme para mi aparición en televisión" en cada mano, Reiji sostenía un chaleco negro. Ambos eran idénticos, solamente que uno estaba decorado con detalles dorados y el otro plateados.

 _Tiene que estar bromeando._ Pero sabía que no era el caso. Cambiando a malestar, Tokiya miró su caja de almuerzo "Eh, creo…que cualquiera está bien" los detalles eran de mal gusto de cualquier modo, pensó "Por el camino, gracias por el almuerzo" no tuvo el descaro de maldecir al hombre por arruinar su hora del almuerzo. Reiji probablemente tenía buenas intenciones y todo eso. Quizás. Bueno, Otoya diría eso.

Para alarma de Tokiya, Reiji retiró los chalecos con un jadeo dramático, los ojos brillando girándose hacia él "¡Tokki!" murmuró el hombre con voz ahogada "¿Te encantó? ¡Estoy tan emocionado!" se dejó caer de espaldas, la parte superior medio colgando de la cama. Agarró la mano de Tokiya entre las suyas con sus ahora ojos al revés inundados como inocentes piscinas de bondad "¡Nunca olvidaré esto, Tokki!" exclamó, levantando su voz cerca del final.

Tokiya retrocedió, tirando de su mano hacia atrás. Miró al hombre de veinticinco años jugando como uno de cinco, su mente se esforzaba para que ganase el orden. No lo hizo; corrió.

Reiji parpadeó ante el lugar en el que anteriormente había estado su compañero de habitación "¿Mmm?" pensó, alzando la ceja "¿Cuál es el problema?" se volvió a sentar bien, volviendo al tema que tenía entre manos: elegir chaleco.

Había un último lugar sagrado donde Tokiya podía estar solo y conseguir un respiro. Sus pies cansados le arrastraron hasta la suave hierba con una sensación más ligera. Se dirigió hacia su lugar especial, su banco favorito. No le importaban los patos en el estanque, no le importaba que las hojas volasen hacia su pelo y almuerzo; solo quería estar solo.

No lo estaba.

Tokiya contuvo un sonido de sorpresa en su garganta y se sentó, porque estaba ya allí "Hijirikawa" murmuró en voz baja con un movimiento de cabeza en dirección al otro.

Masato, también, contuvo su sorpresa, aunque sus ojos se abrieron un tanto más durante solo una fracción de segundo "Ichinose" reconoció con un pequeño asentimiento de vuelta.

Tokiya estaba aliviado de escuchar algo más que _aquello_ que le estaba rondando la audición.

Los dos se sentaron en silencio hasta que Tokiya habló "¿Necesitas un descanso también?"

Masato suspiró, cerrando sus ojos mientras que fruncía el ceño por el estrés "Si. Ren me compró una camiseta que no tiene botones para cerrar" _nervios_ ; incluso le había dicho que no podía devolverla "Dijo que me haría más popular"

Tokiya asintió, comprendiendo. Al fin, un alma que podía entender cómo se sentía "Mis condolencias" dijo. Sintiendo que sus hombros comenzaban a relajarse, Tokiya desempaquetó el almuerzo.

Los ojos azules se volvieron hacia el inesperado visitante "Son apreciadas y devueltas"

"Gracias" respondió Tokiya, su atención se alejó del almuerzo durante un segundo.

Tokiya comía. Masato le miraba comer. Lado a lado. Un cómodo silencio.

Era agradable.


End file.
